The Last Lament
by jenolas
Summary: Legolas and Arwen take a journey. Set after Aragorn's death. Not a romance FINISHED
1. A Day of Sadness

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
  
  
'The Last Lament'  
  
Chapter 1. A Day of Sadness  
  
Numbed with grief, unable to stop the tears from falling, Arwen untwined her hand from his, kissed his cheek and made to leave the House of Kings, stopping for a final look at her husband, as he lay in peace. " Namarie, my love" she whispered.  
  
Ellesar had chosen the time of his death, as was the gift of the One to his race, just as Arwen had chosen to live a mortal life. She had never regretted this choice; her heart had let her make no other. Elrond had tried to warn her of the bitterness of mortality and she now fully understood his fears. The only consolation she could find was in the knowledge that it would not be long before she joined her beloved. Closing the doors, she turned and headed for the palace. It was time to begin her preparations for she knew that before the year was over she would say her last goodbyes and leave Minis Tirith forever.  
  
******  
  
Legolas sought solace in his favourite part of the woods he now called home, the branches of one of the oldest trees in Ithilien. Even here there was little comfort, for the trees themselves whispered of sadness. All day long a creeping sadness had begun casting a shadow over his thoughts. A sense of despair brushed his soul with a feather light touch and he recognised it instantly. "Arwen!" These two were beings were possessed of such sensitive spirits and had a developed a link during their childhood days which transcended time and even, it would seem, Arwen's choice of mortality. The pain and sadness emanating from her beautiful spirit broke his heart. A feeling of unease urged him to climb to the top of the tree, from where he could see, just barely, the towers of the White City.  
  
Grief overwhelmed him as he saw that the flags on the towers were lowered, signalling the death of the King. Tears flowed freely as he sang a lament for the passing of his much loved friend. The sweet yet mournful song carried through the forest and the other elves bowed their heads in grief. Aragorn, as he wished to be called by them, was well known and loved by the elves of Eryn Lasgalen who had come to live with their prince. As the last strains of songs left his lips, Legolas climbed down from the tree and made his way back to his city. As soon as he had sent message to Gimli he would ride to Minis Tirith. 


	2. Plans are Made

Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien owns it all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Plans are Made  
  
When Legolas reached the gates of the city, he hurriedly dismounted and left Arod, his horse, in the care of the guards. Moving with his elven swiftness he quickly reached the palace. He was not surprised to see Arwen waiting for him in the hallway, nor was he surprised when she ran quickly to his open arms. " I knew you would come," she whispered through her tears.  
  
" I felt your sorrow," was the simple reply, as they moved to the privacy of the small piece of Rivendell that was her garden. Legolas put his arm around her shoulders as she settled next to him on the stone bench. Comforted by his presence, Arwen rested her head on his chest. Neither was sure how long they remained so, each lost in their own private grief and memories. The mood was broken as Eldarion walked over to them, " Prince Legolas, I must apologise for not sending a messenger to Ithilien, but Mother was certain you would know of my father's passing" his voice wavered slightly as he spoke.  
  
" There is no need for apology, your mother was right. I grieve with you, Eldarion," he said formally. " I would ask that you escort your lady mother to her chambers, there is someone yet I must see." Eldarion nodded in understanding and gently took his mother's arm,  
  
" Come, perhaps you would like me to send for a sleeping potion?" he offered. Arwen nodded her thanks.  
  
" I will see you in the morning, dear Legolas" she said, knowing that he was headed for the Silent Street.  
  
Upon entering the House of Kings, Legolas was reminded of the stone palace of his father and how much he preferred the outdoors. He walked over to Aragorn's resting place and touched his hand to his forehead and heart, in the greeting of Men. He bent over and kissed the cold forehead and whispered the words he had heard used a long time ago, " sleep in peace, King of Gondor."  
  
When he returned to the palace, he made his way to the tower where he and Gimli had spent much time before the war of the ring. He looked to the river and imagined that he could see where it flowed into the sea. The salty taste of his tears served only to remind him further of his longing to join his people in the West. The promise that he had made to himself, to stay in Middle Earth until Aragorn's passing, had been fulfilled. Legolas knew that now it was only a matter of time before he would meet the destiny Galadriel had foreseen. He also felt that, although Arwen had not spoken of it to him, she was also just biding her time; that her will to live had also died yesterday. He stood still and silent listening to the sounds of the night, waiting for the dawn. The first rays of the morning sun turned the towers to gold and the breeze softly caressed the mourning flags. Legolas was filled with sorrow to realise that once he left the city, never again would it be graced with the beauty and the light of the elder race.  
  
He turned as he heard the light footsteps approaching, " Good morning Arwen. Did you sleep well?"  
  
" I slept but for a few hours, my heart is too filled with sorrow to allow me any rest. It would seem that you have not slept either," she observed. adding sadly " Eldarion is arranging for a memorial service next week."  
  
" Do not fear, I will remain here a while yet" he said gently in response to the unspoken question in her eyes. " Eldarion will make a fine king, he could have had no better teacher, but I know that his duties will keep him from your side at times. I will be here should you need me."  
  
" Thank you" she said slipping her arm into his, " I am expecting Gimli to arrive soon to pay his respects, perhaps we should both go and make ourselves more presentable?" Her lips smiled but Legolas was not surprised to see that the light no longer shone in her eyes.  
  
Gimli arrived later that day and the greetings were sombre and restrained. Legolas requested he join him in his rooms after he returned from the House of Kings.  
  
" I must admit, Aragorn's death came as a shock to me," he said as he sat by the fire and accepted a tankard of mead from Legolas. " Mortality comes to us all in good time, present company excepted" he nodded at his immortal friend, "to willingly die is a difficult thing to understand."  
  
" It was the gift to the men of Numenor, the right to give back their life when they chose. Aragorn spoke to me of it once, long ago. He did not wish to continue to age until he was frail and weak, he wanted to die when he was ready."  
  
" Yes, I suppose I can see why he would make the choice" he agreed. " What of you, my friend? You cannot deny that it was he who bound you to remain in Middle Earth. Even now I can see that the longing for the sea has returned to you, will you travel to the West?"  
  
" Yes, I will soon no longer be able to resist the call of the sea, but I will only go if you come with me. I cannot linger here until you are no more and I cannot bear the thought of leaving my dearest friend behind. What say you, friend Gimli?"  
  
" Crazy Elf! What makes you think I will be allowed in the Undying Lands?"  
  
" You have been named elf-friend, you have the favour of Lady Galadriel. That should be more than enough. Are you saying you will not come?" His disappointment was obvious.  
  
" No, I will go wither you go, my friend." He pledged " but how will we get there. Cirdan and his elves have left the Grey Havens. The last of your people are here, at Ithilien." Legolas rummaged through his pack and brought out some ancient looking plans.  
  
" Before my father passed West, he gave me these plans. He knew I would be amongst the last to leave, so he asked Cirdan for them. I am sure it is within your capabilities to help me build this ship," he teased. Gimli took the plans and studied them,  
  
" Of course I can, as long as you translate these crazy elven markings for me" he agreed. " When are you thinking of leaving?"  
  
" I plan to leave within the year, after I have made a journey with Arwen. No, don't ask" he said forestalling Gimli's question. " It is a private matter and a journey only she and I can take." In truth, Arwen had not mentioned such a journey, but with the insight that was a gift of the elves, he knew she would ask him to accompany her to her destination. No matter how painful it would to him, he would not deny her request.  
  
" As you wish. A year, hmmm, that gives me plenty of time to make my goodbyes and to build your ship. I will begin as soon as my duties here are fulfilled." 


	3. The Shadow Lenghtens

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 3 The Shadow Lengthens  
  
Almost a year had passed since Eldarion had been crowned King of Gondor and he and his new Queen had begun their rule. Arwen had remained in the palace, in the apartments that she and Aragorn had shared. Eldarion had refused to let her move for he did not think she could bear to leave the one place where her memories were clearest. His mother was wasting away before his eyes and he would do anything to please her. It broke his hear to watch her wandering aimlessly through the palace, no longer taking enjoyment in her garden, barely speaking to anyone. So great was his concern that he had sought counsel from Legolas. No one else knew Arwen so well, except his late father, of course. The elf's words had caused his concern to grow even deeper.  
  
" Your mother is inflicted with the one condition common to both Elf and Man" he had told Eldarion sadly, " she is dying of a broken heart."  
  
" Is there nothing I can do?" he pleaded. Like his sisters, he loved both his parents dearly and did not want to lose another so soon. " Maybe she would feel better if you took her to stay with you, perhaps the light of the elves can help save her."  
  
" I would that it were so, but it would be to no avail. The shadows over my realm are growing longer as our own light fades. It pains her to watch Gimli and I working on the ship, for it just serves to remind her that before long we will be leaving these shores forever. Arwen knows she cannot come with us, that is the right she sacrificed to stay with Aragorn."  
  
Despite Legolas' negative words, Eldarion was relieved when a message arrived from Ithilien requesting Arwen to visit the elf prince. In fact, she had seemed almost cheerful, as she had hugged her grandchildren and said goodbye to everyone, speaking with anticipation of her journey. No one noticed that she gave one last look behind her as she rode out of the gates of the city.  
  
Arwen felt more alive than she had done since Aragorn's death as she galloped Asfaloth towards Legolas' forest. Before leaving the city she had placed all her affairs in order and entrusted her faithful maid with a letter for Eldarion. There was only one task left, to convince Legolas. Rather than go straight to the village, she guessed correctly where he would be found and headed for the river where the grey elven ship was docked. Legolas was there and seemed to be involved in a somewhat heated discussion with Gimli.  
  
" Is all this finery really necessary?" Gimli was asking as he pointed to the ornate carvings scattered all over the deck. " This is going to be a one way trip. All that is needed is a sturdy structure and sails."  
  
" It certainly needs to be sturdy enough to withstand the wrath of the Valar, if you are not to be granted permission to land," teased Legolas, immune to the Dwarf's ranting. " However there is no reason for it not to be a work of art as well, it is our way of doing things. Cirdan will expect to see such on a ship of his design."  
  
" Well, it has already taken almost a year to build, so don't blame me if the 'decorations' take another year to install!" he stomped off as the elves laughed merrily. Legolas saw Arwen approach and stepped forward to greet her with a hug.  
  
" I am glad you came," he said taking her arm and leading her towards the village. He noticed the slight flush to her cheeks and felt her inner turmoil, " Would you care to freshen up and take some refreshment?" he enquired politely.  
  
" No, thank you. Why did you send for me?" she asked coming directly to the point.  
  
" I believe we have something to discuss," he said. It was apparent that he had some idea of her plans.  
  
" I think it is best that I make my request of you before I lose my nerve." They stopped beneath a large beech tree and Legolas indicated they should sit.  
  
" What can I do for you, my lady?"  
  
" I need to go to Lorien, there is something I must do. Will you accompany me, please?"  
  
" What must you do there?" he asked, fearing that he knew all too well  
  
" I would prefer to tell you as we travel," she answered, still waiting for his reply. He had been dreading this day for a long time, but he would not refuse.  
  
" It would be an honour and my pleasure, Arwen" he replied almost choking as she threw her arms around his neck in gratitude. " When would you like to leave?"  
  
" As soon as possible."  
  
They settled on a departure time of early the next morning and Arwen asked to be shown to her room. She suddenly felt very tired and alone. The merrymaking of the elves reminded her of her home in Rivendell and how much she missed her brothers and her father. As she lay on the bed, the soft, sweet voices of the elves singing eventually lulled her to sleep. Rising with the dawn, Arwen felt refreshed and ready to travel. She was not surprised to see that the horses were packed and ready, nor that Legolas looked as if he had already been awake for hours. They left the village in silence and headed towards Lorien. 


	4. A Flash of Brilliance

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Flash of Brilliance  
  
As they journeyed closer to Lorien, Legolas noted Arwen was becoming more pale and withdrawn. She barely ate the meals he prepared and even seemed unwilling to take more than a sip of water when it was offered to her. The changes he saw in her upset him, as did the fact that neither his attempts to engage in light conversation, nor his anger at her for ignoring him made any difference. Once or twice he had succeeded in coaxing a small smile from her, but usually she just remained oblivious to the outside world.  
  
Upon their arrival in Lorien they wandered sadly amongst the huge mallorn trees, surrounded by ruin and decay as the forces of Nature reclaimed their own from the once beautiful realm of Galadriel. Worst of all, as far as Legolas was concerned, was the silence of the trees. When he had first encountered this wood he had been able to hear the whispers of the trees around him. Now there was only silence. The sun was setting and darkness was descending, the light of the Galadhrim had long since waned. This place spoke only of desolation and the passing of the Elves. Neither wanted to remain any longer, so they made their way to the hill, Cerin Amroth. The sight of the Elenor and Niphredil flowers brought a weak smile to Arwen's face. This place held her happiest memories; this was their final destination and had aroused her from her despair. Legolas saw this and decided it was high time for the explanation she had promised before they had left Ithilien.  
  
A small fire was lit and they sat side by side watching as the flames flickered in the gentle breeze. Finally, Legolas could bear the silence no longer and he cupped her chin gently in his hand and turned her face towards his,  
  
" Arwen, it is time for you to tell me why we are here," he stated. The look of determination in his eyes moved her to speak,  
  
" I am sorry, Legolas. You have shown me nothing but understanding, there is no excuse for treating you so badly." It pleased him to see a hint of the Arwen he knew shine through for a moment. "You are right; I do owe you an explanation. I have come to Cerin Amroth to die." Legolas immediately understood her reason for choosing Cerin Amroth. It was known amongst the Elves as a place of sorrow and beauty, a place where the star- crossed lovers of Ages past had lived. It was here that Arwen and Aragorn had plighted their troth so many years ago. Arwen saw the look of recognition on his face and took his hand as she explained further,  
  
"I did not realise until now that it was possible for a mortal being to experience such pain and sadness. Father tried to warn me but only now do I understand. The pain of losing my beloved, the other half of my soul, is unbearable, it is killing me as surely as if I was still an elf. My life is over." Ignoring the tears in her friend's eyes she continued, " Yes, my dear Legolas, it is a fitting place to die, here in the outdoors in the realm of my elven kin. I am not a Dwarf," she said struggling to smile, "I do not wish to be laid to rest underground or in stone."  
  
" Neither would I!" he agreed with a twinkle in his eye. They sat in silence for a few moments watching the final setting of the sun. Slowly as the sky darkened the stars came out one by one, reminding Legolas of the diamonds on black velvet in his father's treasury. Arwen turned to look into Legolas' eyes, seeking the truth there,  
  
" You are not going to try and stop me are you." It was a statement of fact.  
  
" No, I cannot, for I understand all to well what you feel. You feel your life being slowly devoured by grief and sadness; you are missing part of your soul. There can be no end, no peace, for it will not be found until death takes you."  
  
" That is true for me, yes, but not you. You will not die, Legolas."  
  
" No, I do not wish to give back my gift of immortality. Instead I will finally answer the cry of the gull and pass into the West. To Man it will seem as if all my race have died, and likewise Middle Earth will be dead to me. That is why I could not leave while Aragorn still lived and why I must now take Gimli with me. There is nothing left here for me, I no longer wish to mourn. "  
  
"You are tired of death, just as I am tired of life. I wish to follow my beloved, wherever he may be. I know not what lies beyond death for Man, but it will bring me a peace I can find nowhere else."  
  
Earendil climbed high above the crown of Cerin Amroth, the brightness of the star beckoning to her, " It is time," she whispered. " I will walk to the top of the hill alone. Promise me you will remain here and sing my lament. You will know, when you see the sign, that I am no more."  
  
" Of course," he whispered drawing her into a final embrace and kissing her softly. She felt so frail in his arms, he could feel her energy draining away, and her life force was almost spent. Smiling sweetly she placed her hand over his and he was amazed to see that he held the mithril-encased jewel that Aragorn had worn. " I cannot take this, it should be given to your family," he protested.  
  
" I gave this to Aragorn as a symbol of my eternal love for him. I want you to have it, dear Legolas. It is my hope that you will find someone to love, as I did. Give it as a betrothal gift to the one who finally captures your heart. Namarie, nin mellon."  
  
Legolas felt as if his heart would burst from the pain of grief as he watched her make her way up the hill. Her feet seemed to be barely touching the ground, her movements once more as graceful as those of her elfish heritage. He turned away for but an instant as the wind rustled in the branches behind him and when he looked back he saw was a brilliant flash of light in the dark night sky and it seemed as if the beloved star, Earindil shone even brighter. Arwen had vanished. " Namarie, nin mellon. Namarie Evenstar." he whispered. Tears streamed down his face as he began his song of mourning for her, his sweet voice echoing in the silence of the woods. 


	5. The Light Goes Out

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Light Goes Out.  
  
A lonely figure stood on the roof of the tower, silhouetted against the night sky. The dawn approached to start the day that marked the first anniversary of his father's death. Eldarion had come here to grieve, not only for his father who he missed terribly, but also for his beautiful mother. Her most trusted maid had delivered the letter in his hand; he read it again through tear-filled eyes.  
  
'My dear Eldarion,  
  
As you read this letter, I will be nearing the end of my life, nay, my life ended the day my beloved Aragorn died, I am merely going to join him. You are a grown man, a King, so I know you will have the grace and wisdom to accept this as my will.  
  
The star of Earendil will be my guide. I will finally be at peace.  
  
Never forget that I love you and your sisters,  
  
Mother'  
  
As he looked towards the heavens and found the bright star, beloved of his mother's elven people, a streak of light, a shooting star, seemed to collide with it making it brighter still. Eldarion shuddered as he felt a hint of a kiss on his cheek as a beloved voice whispered, " Farewell, my son." He fell to his knees and wept, knowing his mother was no more.  
  
**********  
  
After he had sung his farewell to Arwen, the emotional turmoil had exhausted him and Legolas felt in great need of sleep. The light of the stars was of some comfort and he drifted into the place between sleep and dreams. He awoke when he felt the first warm rays of the sun on his face but he did not feel particularly rested. A fierce longing for the sea had invaded his dreams, and even now he could feel the invisible thread pulling at him. In truth, he was ready to follow the cry of the gulls; he longed to feel the salty wind on his face.  
  
He had thought to travel the short distance to Eryn Lasgalen, to see his home once more, but he did nor have the heart to do so, for he feared his beautiful forest would be much the same as Lorien. He did not wish to see it in ruins. The desolation around him forced him to acknowledge that the time of the Elves was now over. His soul yearned for the beauty of the Undying Lands and the people who awaited him. Urging Arod to a gallop, he headed for Ithilien. Gimli was waiting for him when he reached the village. It was obvious that he had been grieving also. " Eldarion sent a message, such a sad loss," he said simply, as Legolas noted the melancholy faces of those around him. The Evenstar was much beloved amongst Legolas' people and they felt her loss deeply. " There is some good news" he continued as they walked towards the dock, " I think you will be pleased to know that, despite the best efforts of these elves to delay me," he said in disgust, "the ship is now ready to sail."  
  
Legolas brightened at this, "That is indeed good news my friend. There is no longer a place for Elves in Middle Earth, our home now lies over the sea. Let us make haste and depart."  
  
" There is no wind for our sails, we shall have to wait for favourable weather'" Gimli pointed out. Legolas laughed, the sweet sound was music to Gimli's ears, it had been so long since his friend had been happy.  
  
" Friend Gimli, surely you have been among elves long enough to know better. Cirdan's ship sails when WE are ready, do not underestimate the power of the Elves. We have the favour of the Valar."  
  
So it was that, using the light of the stars to guide their path, the last of the Elves sailed their grey ship down the Anduin to the sea. Legolas stood on the deck lost letting the salt from the air crystallise on his lips, and the wind ruffle his hair, finally feeling at peace. He allowed himself a last moment of sadness for his friends who belonged to the race of Men.  
  
No one had seen the ship as it sailed by although some claimed to have felt a slight breeze as it passed. Others thought they saw a faint light moving towards the sea. All anyone knew for certain was that the light of the elves had left Ithilien. However, according to some, if one listened carefully late at night, a sweet elfish voice, borne by the breeze from the sea, could be heard singing a last lament. 


End file.
